


Pushing Forward, Arching Back

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Dominant Johnny Lawrence, M/M, Needy Daniel Larusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Prompt:Daniel/Johnny, Nympho!DannyDaniel and Johnny finally get together (or embark on an affair, whatever’s best for the author) and everything is great, but Johnny soon finds out that Daniel’s extreme libido is probably going to be the death of him. If he doesn’t get at least three orgasms a day he’s absolutely miserable to deal with and he’s honestly a lot freakier than those suits would lead you to believe. Johnny’s never doubted his own prowess, but he’s near deaths door by the end of their first month as a couple.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 31
Kudos: 126





	Pushing Forward, Arching Back

The most surprising thing about this thing with Larusso, Johnny thinks, and if he’s being honest with himself the actual thing isn’t a surprise, it’s been thirty years in the making really, is how Johnny had thought Daniel would be a prude, maybe need coaxing into sex. 

He was too uptight for his own good. No, that's not right Johnny's mind amends, he keeps such tight control over himself. The more he learned of Daniel and his past with Cobra Kai and Terry Silver though, the manipulation, mind games, exploitation of his temper, and straight up physical abuse, although Daniel would never call it that, he understands why Daniel is how he is. 

But, oh how wrong Johnny had been about the sex- wonderfully, gloriously wrong. 

Daniel is a straight up nympho - like those babes in the pornos he used to watch in the 80’s. Feral almost.

Although Johnny has never doubted his sexual prowess before, never had a reason to, but if he's still being honest with himself, he is worried. 

Worried that he doesn't know what’s going to give out first, his heart or his dick.

He wants to tell Bobby, when he joins them for supper tonight, in the inevitable event of his premature death from sex, that he chose this, has zero regrets, and died a happy man. A very, very, VERY happy man. 

Speaking of Bobby coming over, Daniel’s in a frenzy as he makes supper like the good little boyfriend he is. 

Johnny is tired just watching him as he goes around the kitchen, tending to what Johnny thinks is way too many pots and pans. 

Actually, Johnny is just tired period. From training in the dojo this morning to the epic session they had in the shower not even twenty minutes earlier, Johnny fingering Daniel until he came, screaming, face pressed into the wall. 

Where does he get his energy from, Johnny thinks. 

"It’s just Bobby," Johnny says, "calm down man."

Daniel turns sharply at Johnny's voice, probably too distracted with whatever it was he was doing to notice Johnny had even entered the kitchen.

"Johnny, he’s one of your oldest friends," Daniel replies, the I want him to like me going unsaid but, Johnny hears it loud and clear.

"Well, you need any help?" Johnny offers, although he knows it's futile. The events of last month's attempt to help still fresh in both their minds, and probably going to be in Daniel's forever. 

"No," Daniel says slowly but not unkind, "why don't you take a nap. You look tired. You feeling okay," concern evident in the question and his tone. 

"Yeah, i'm fine, just a little tired." From the two orgasms i've given you today and it's not even 5 yet he finishes in his head. The night is still young too, Johnny's brain supplies helpfully, he'll be looking for more later on, after Bobby leaves for sure. Johnny groans.

Maybe Johnny should call in some reinforcements but that idea dies as soon as it comes up. Johnny isn't kidding anyone with that, he'd never be able to watch someone else lay hands on Daniel, on what's his, especially not after how long it took him to get it. 

Daniel's still looking at him.... "if you're sure." He gives Johnny a look before turning his attention back to the stove, catching a pot before it boils over, almost like he could sense it was about to happen. Probably could, little weirdo Johnny thinks, affectionately. Maybe he should try that mindfulness crap Daniel keeps pushing on their kids. Maybe it would help him keep up. 

He stifles a yawn as he heads to the couch for a quick nap. 

He's roused from his sleep some time later by the sound of the doorbell. Daniel's already at the door, ushering Bobby inside warmly before Johnny can even sit up. 

He spies the bottle of wine Bobby hands to Daniel. That better not be red he thinks, he knows what red wine does to Daniel. 

"Oh, red wine, my favourite," he hears Daniel say as he takes the bottle. Of course Johnny thinks. He pinches the bridge of his nose. 

Supper is delicious and Johnny clears the table as Bobby and Daniel talk hockey, Daniel's beloved Islanders having lost to Bobby's team the night before in a shoot out. This turns into a rant about how hockey was better in the 80's without all that crap, Bobby just as passionate about the subject. 

As Bobby’s talking, Johnny watches as Daniel keeps shifting his weight from hip to hip.

Johnny tries to think back to their sparring earlier, if he landed a kick or hurt Daniel, but all he can remember is Daniel on his knees looking up at him, Johnny’s cock in his mouth as Daniel fisted himself in his pants.

Then it hits Johnny. Daniel definitely has his ass plugged. Must have put it in after their shower, loose from his orgasm and Johnny's fingers. He lays the dishes he was holding down on the counter next to the sink a bit too harshly to grab his beer. He takes a long drag of that beer in his suddenly parched throat. His dick letting him know it likes that idea very much. Traitor Johnny thinks as he glances down at his crotch. 

The sound of the dishes hitting the counter drags their attention away from their conversation and to Johnny. 

"I'll get that Johnny," Daniel says. 

Johnny protests, it's the lest he can do after all the work Daniel did making it. 

"No," Daniel insists, "I'll clean up. You two go catch up" he adds.

Knowing better than to argue, Johnny grabs his beer and heads out back with Bobby. Daniel's already flushed beautifully from the wine so Johnny knows he'll have his hands full soon enough. No need to rile him up more with a fight. 

"You know, I have to say, I’m not surprised, you and Daniel," Bobby says once they're outside. 

"Oh, you’re full of shit Bobby," Johnny says around a mouthful of beer, some falling out at the corners of his mouth. He wipes his face with his sleeve. 

Bobby chuckles. "Everyone could see it Johnny, the fighting was your foreplay."

He looks at Johnny before continuing. "Is everything okay though, you do look kind of tired" Bobby tells him. 

"Yeah," he says absently, "everything's fine."

"That doesn't sound convincing. Please tell me you aren't having problems." 

"What, besides the normal ones we have whenever we're in the same room with each other," Johnny says fondly.

"I'm serious. Are you guys okay?" he takes a breath. "Johnny, this is the happiest i've seen you, and the best attempt you've given in a long time at being an actual adult" - Johnny gives him the finger - "Daniel's good for you. Good to you. I'd hate for you to lose that, especially after all this time it took for you both to get your heads out of your asses."

Johnny swallows around the lump in his throat at not only the concern his friend has but the unwavering support he's shown throughout it all. He clears his throat, "thanks man, that, uh, that really means a lot." He hopes it doesn't sound as hoarse to Bobby's ears as it does to his own.

"Don't worry. There's no problems, per say" Johnny finishes. 

"But," Bobby adds.

Johnny sighs. He decides to just go for it, show no mercy.

"I've had more sex in the last month than my entire life, I swear to god. He just can't get enough." Johnny says, pride in his voice, still not being able to help but preen at how insatiable he makes Daniel. 

"That guy. In there." Bobby adds, shock colouring his words.

"Okay, the whole persona he puts on is all a front. Those prissy business suits, mild manners and tone. He's a lot freakier than what he lets on. A lot freakier." 

"I see," Bobby replies, stunned. 

"Bobby, pretty sure my dick has chaffing man." he says more so to see the horrified look that will undoubtedly be on Bobby's face. 

Bobby closes his eyes, a pained expression crossing his face, "God, give me strength," he mutters. "I knew he bottomed," he says more to himself. 

Johnny smiles into his beer. 

"Okay, so that was way more information than I needed to know but, i'm glad you guys are okay."

"Yeah we're good," Johnny smiles to himself. Truth be told he wouldn't have it any other way, even if he doesn't make it to 55 it'll be worth it. So worth it. 

"So you mean the spirit is willing but the flesh..." Bobby trails off. 

Bobby is a good man.

"Oh the spirit is very willing," Johnny has to make abundantly clear. "It's just a bit tired."

Bobby clasps him on his shoulder and they stand in companionable silence, the sounds of night surrounding them as they finish their drinks before heading back inside. 

Bobby says his goodbyes to them both shortly after, bidding them both to have, "a great night," emphasizing the 'great' with a wink in Johnny's direction. 

Johnny sees him to the door and doesn't even hear the click of it closing all the way before Daniel pounces. He paws at Johnny's belt like a man possessed. Johnny has to make this quick, he's dead on his feet. 

He spins Daniel around, "pants off and ass out," he says roughly in his ear, Daniel already panting for it. 

He hears the sound as Daniel's pants hit the floor, and watches as he widens his stance, flat base of the plug visible between those enticing cheeks Johnny loves so much.

Yeah the spirit is so willing right now. 

Daniel shivers as he hears the hisss of Johnny's zipper being pulled down. 

He knows Daniel goes wild when Johnny fucks him with just his dick out, rough material of his jeans rubbing against the backs of Daniel's thighs. The fact that Johnny can't wait long enough to get undressed to be inside Daniel. 

Johnny reaches down to play with the plug while he spits on his hand to coat his dick, Daniel moaning. 

He unceremoniously pulls out the plug, letting it drop and fucks into Daniel in one smooth motion, his ass swallowing Johnny's thick length. 

Johnny pins Daniel's hands to the door with his hands wrapped around his wrists. 

The effect is instant. 

Daniel writhes, pushing back, trying to take him deeper. 

Johnny drills into him until Daniel is begging, incoherent.

Johnny squeezes Daniel's wrists. Hard. 

Daniel is meeting him thrust for thrust with a grind of his hips back onto Johnny's dick when he fucks into him. 

Time to end this Johnny thinks.

"I swear to God you go into heat the minute a cock touches this cunt" he says as he takes a hand off of where they were pressing Daniel's into the door, to put it on his forehead, pulling Daniel's head back, his throat a smooth line of exposed flesh for Johnny to taste. 

Daniel's hand, now free, shoots down to his dick, fisting it furiously, the wet sounds reaching Johnny's ears. 

Daniel wails as Johnny bites his neck, cum hitting the door. 

Johnny follows, teeth still embedded in Daniel's flesh, filling him with warmth. 

As they lie there against the door panting, Johnny pulls out slowly, resting his forehead in Daniel's hair, smelling his shampoo. 

Johnny's a solid weight against Daniel's back. He idly rubs a finger up and down Daniel’s crack just to feel his cum dripping out as Daniel honest to God purrs. He feels Daniel start to push back on those fingers, insistent.

Yeah, Johnny really needs to see about a last will and testament.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the cobra kai kink meme.
> 
> I interpreted the prompt as pure fun so I wrote it as such. 
> 
> Also, probably unrealistic refractory times for men in their 50's, so google tells me. My poor search history. 
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own. Not beta read.


End file.
